Biohazard 2
by CanisLupusHorribilis
Summary: A series of Resident Evil 2 oneshots.
1. His Final Scoop

His Final Scoop

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: So, I know that people who don't like my stories are probably sick of seeing them but I've always wanted to write more for Resident Evil 2 and this was born. It, like my other story Still Loving You, will be a series of oneshots. However, this one will be based off _only_ the second game. Some oneshots will be AU and some will just be scenes from the game. I am, however, sticking to canon so the only pairings I will do in this is Leon/Ada, Annette/William. And, because I'm using soundtracks, I'm not going to put the artists until the end of the story.

Characters: Ben Bertolucci, Leon Kennedy, Ada Wong, Monster Birkin

Song: His Final Scoop

Genre: Angst/Horror/Tragedy

Rating: M for Violence and language

Two or three hours ago, I would've questioned the cop's sanity when he said he was the only one left. I would've snorted and said something about the cops walking above our heads or even the K-9 police dogs down the hall. I would've said something about that bastard Irons, even if I hate him with everything in me.

But the look on his face and the way the woman at his side cast him a startled look convince me he's not lying about the cop free RPD. The kid looks like he's done some growing up in the last couple hours. I know how he feels. When I first came to this shit hole of a city, I thought that I was king of the world, ace reporter Ben Bertolucci. But then hell broke loose and those fucking _things_ attacked. The _things _that ate people right in front of me. Now I'm Ben, the guys who just wants to take a nap for the rest of his life.

I look at the kid and see that he really hopes I'll come with him. He's a good guy. A little dull in the head if he thinks I'm leaving my cell but I see the good in him. Surprising that a guy like Irons could hire somebody who actually wants to be a good cop.

So, instead of exiting the safety of my cell, I smile weakly and point at the crowbar on the shelf to the kid's right, my left. His eyes follow my finger and he listens as I tell him about the super secret, not so secret anymore, sewage line in the dog kennels. I can see the sadness on the kid's face as he realizes I won't be joining him and his sexy friend. I have to wonder why he'd want me with him when he's got a woman like that at his side.

I stand in my cell and watch as Mr. Goody-Two-Shoes and his lady in red leave, their footsteps fading away as they left me behind. I feel that weak smile fall from my face and I return to my bed, sitting on the thin mattress and cringing as the springs squeal in protest.

Why did I come here? I mean, it was a terrible idea when I really think about it. I was doomed to land my ass in this cell anyway. Every time I got closer to cracking open Irons' dark past, that fat slob would walk up and knock me down. Whether it was threatening to suspend my license, threatening to plant drugs on me, or threatening me with his thug cops I was knocked away.

So when shit hit the fan, where do I turn? Oh, the good ol' RPD of course! Sure, the fortified walls and trained men and women offer protection but with that pig sitting up in his mighty throne I was doomed, again. So, I turned myself in. Said I stole some loot from the local jewelry store. And they bought it, amazingly enough. The cops still did their jobs.

The kindly officer who put me in here, Fred or Ted or something like that, kept going on about his dogs. I like dogs too but this guy seemed worried about them. Said they were acting funny. The reporter in me wanted to know whether or not the dogs were affected by whatever was turning people into zombies but I kept my mouth shut. Fred, or Ted, wasn't expecting me to reach out and snatch the keys from his belt. He was a bit slow on the response when I did it.

He wanted the keys back. Said something about getting in trouble. But I shook my head and said that I was staying in the cell. Even those zombies couldn't get through steel bars. The crooks next to me taunted Fred/Ted as he walked away but I was more interested in the story at hand.

Who would've thought sweet little Raccoon City could get its head shoved up the ass of the super corporation Umbrella. I guessed that they were the cause of this, since the S.T.A.R.S., and my own research on Chief Irons, pointed the big corp. assholes to be the main causes of this. I guessed that they were indeed working on bio-weapon technology and that our lovely team of local bad-asses weren't lying after all. Then again, I'd believed them to begin with. Nothing good came out of Umbrella.

The crooks next to me were babbling about their crimes when the thing roared. More like, called out a name. At least, that's what it sounded like to me. The crooks fell into a hushed silence as the thing's roar/call faded. What the fuck was that?!

It didn't happen again so I sat on the bed. I vaguely remember laying down and going to sleep and waking up to somebody tapping on my cell. No, not our lovely cop friend Mr. Goody-Two-Shoes. Not yet. Instead, little Miss Pompous Bitch had walked her way into the RPD along with another cop. Alyssa Ashcroft, my rival reporter, introduced her cop friend as Kevin Ryman and together they explained their situation. Not that I really listened. Why would I? Alyssa was the bitch who wanted the story while I got the story. She hated me and I hated her.

Eventually they got me some files for some little thingy that was laying under my bed and I returned to my slumber. I can remember dreaming about zombies and mutant dogs and Alyssa in her annoying red suit. Honestly, who wears a red suit?!

I'm snapped from my memories by a loud noise. I look up and there it is. The fucking thing. The thing I'd earlier. I stand and stare at the creature, big and bulky. One arm is bigger than the other and its face retains some human features but all I know is it's walking towards me and I'm backing up, stammering out a plea for help from the guys next to me. None of them respond and I feel like my heart's going to explode in big gory mess and the thing just keeps on coming.

It's left arm moves towards me and I scream. Not no manly holler but a scream, a plea for life really. But that thing doesn't care. Why would it? It's not human. It doesn't care for some stupid ass reporter who should've gone with that not-so-dumb kid. I feel the thing's hand clamp around my jaw and _something _presses against my lips.

I think I blacked out… Because now I'm sitting against a wall and somebody is touching my shoulder. It's that kid. No… Cop. He's a cop. He deserves his title…

And he looks so worried. Like he actually wanted me to escape. For some reason I find myself thinking about poor Fred/Ted who loved his dogs. Did he escape? No… This cop said that he was the only one left. He wouldn't lie.

"Hang in there, Ben," the kid suddenly says. Did he ever give me his name? I don't think he did.

Those papers, the file Alyssa and her cop friend found, are suddenly in my hands. Why did I want the kid to know about the Chief's horrible past? Why would I want him to know that Chief Irons is a sick fuck who deserves to have his head smashed open?

The cop/kid takes the paper with a bewildered expression and I can actually _feel _something moving in my chest and it ain't my heart. Oh God… That thing. What did it do to me?!

I stammer out a sentence, an odd coppery taste suddenly filling my mouth. Blood? I see the look on the cop/kid's face change from bewilderment to terror and a splitting pain fills my chest. What the hell is going on?!

The pain lasts for a second or two and then everything's gone and I faintly hear the cop/kid calling my name. Poor guy. He..didn't…des…erve….this……


	2. Madness Under the Mark

Madness Under the Mark

Characters: Annette Birkin, Leon Kennedy, Ada Wong, mentions of William and Sherry Birkin

Song: Madness Under the Mark

Genre: Angst/Tragedy/Slight Romance

Rating: T for Violence

She couldn't bring herself to perform much more than a slow shuffle. Her legs felt like jelly and she stumbled as that feeling continued. She nearly fell to the cold metal floor, but she caught the edge of the generator, her finger nails scratching against the metal as she forced herself to stay standing. Through the archway that led to the labs were the cop and the spy; the woman was covered in blood but the cop was the one Annette remembered most, since she'd put a bullet in his shoulder instead of through the woman's heart. Annette still felt some guilt at shooting the young man, who'd probably gone through hell the entire night.

_He killed William! I won't feel guilt for shooting a murderer…_

The two were speaking to each other, the cop saying something about the woman being unable to shoot him and the spy's gun wavering. Could the spy be falling for the cop? It certainly was possible. They'd spent the night together, watching each other's backs and protecting each other. It was definitely…

_Spy's feel nothing! She will kill that cop and even he doesn't deserve to be shot by that bitch! At least he fought William in self defense and not because he just wanted to kill him._

Annette lifted her gun, dried blood cracking on her skin as she aimed the gun at the woman's back. Her head still throbbed from when the pipes had fallen on her after she'd spoken to the cop. Said cop couldn't see her or he might try and save the spy. But…wasn't that a good thing? If he was so willing to protect her, didn't that mean they were indeed falling for each other?

_They're murderers! Kill them! For William! For Sherry! _

The woman in red lowered her gun and her head dropped. Annette was shocked to see the Eurasian woman's shoulders shake weakly with tears. The cop took a hesitant step forward and Annette pulled the trigger.

_Good, good! That will show them! William would be so proud! For darling Sherry and for William, perfect William._

But the scientist saw the cop's face. Horror, terror, and fear all clashed as he watched the spy wobble weakly, a bullet hole near her heart, where Annette had managed to hit her. By some luck, the young cop lunged forward at the right moment and caught the spy's hand as she fell over the rail and stopped her from dropping into the empty black pit below. His eyes nearly instantly filled with tears as he begged the spy to hold on.

_Oh God… What have I done? _

Annette felt like she was looking at herself and William, young and in love. At least, that's what she thought they were in. Why had she separated them?! Why did she want to kill the woman?! It was obvious she'd changed. She'd lowered the gun. She wasn't going to shoot the cop and she'd been crying.

A purple vial near the cop caught Annette's attention and as the scientist collapsed into darkness, her legs finally giving out along with the rest of her body, she realized what had made her kill the spy and hurt the cop. The very thing that had made her and her husband fall into the infinite pit of insanity.

With her last breath, Annette Birkin breathed out that cursed name, "G-Virus…"

_Cop… Ada Wong… Sherry, my sweet Sherry… Forgive me…_


	3. Dawn Never Fails to Come

Dawn Never Fails to Come

Characters: Leon Kennedy, Ada Wong, mentions of Claire Redfield and William Birkin

Song: Dawn Never Fails to Come

Genre: Angst/Romance/Tragedy

Rating: T for Themes

How did I fall for her so fast? I mean, I've heard of love at first sight but I've never believed in it. And that's not what happened anyway… I didn't love her right away. It took me a little while to realize I was feeling more than just protective of her. I didn't react that way with Claire. Sure, it was probably her looks. Come on, what straight man wouldn't go after a woman like her? But I began to feel something more than just…protectiveness.

Why? Why did I find somebody, spy or not, and then have her ripped away from me? How is that right? How is that fair? Why couldn't we have a happily ever after ending? All these questions and no answers…

I feel…lost without her at my side. I know it's pathetic. I'm clingy, I guess. But when her fingers slipped from mine, I felt my entire world shatter. Stupid cliché or not, it really did happen. I feel like I'm the dog that ran away from home, lost in some weird place. And my home, the woman that slipped out of my grasp to protect me, is gone…

When did I begin to view that woman as my partner in crime, as the person I would instantly trust in a life or death situation? Perhaps after I took that bullet for her and she gently wrapped bandages around my shoulder, her fingers barely brushing up against my fevered skin and yet still sending shivers down my spine. Or when we got on the train and she slammed into me to protect me from that monster's claws, when her face was inches from mine and I saw a familiar emotion run through her eyes that I was feeling myself. Or possibly it was when she was attacked by that very monster and I felt like I would rather throw myself to the monster then have her die.

She was someone I could protect, someone I wanted to protect, and she was somebody who could protect me. I viewed her as that pillar I could lean on if I needed to. Every time she smiled, every time she laughed, I felt better. How about that? I felt better when she laughed even if we were surrounded by zombies craving for our flesh. And whenever I made a joke instead of treating me like an idiot, she played along.

Like the time we decided the zombies were potheads with a bad case of the munchies. Or how we said that the crocodile was using steroids. Or…

God, I'm depressing myself. I miss her… I feel alone without her. But Claire told me that she saw a woman when she was fighting a monster I didn't know about. She told me about a woman in a red dress throwing her a rocket launcher. Is she alive?

Was it possible that she had lived? That the pit had water in the base of it? Why wouldn't she tell me? …Why would she tell me?

But she told me that she wanted to escape with me… And if she tried to find me, wouldn't we be hunted down by whoever she was employed by? I can't really say that I want some kind of evil corporation hunting after me and as much as I miss her…as much as I love her…I know why she wouldn't show to me that she's alive.

Ada Wong is once again protecting me. And while this is purely speculation, even what one could consider hope, I have to believe that's why she didn't show herself to me, if she's alive.

Sunlight pours in through the windshield as the train exits the tunnel and I look up, weakly smiling. Ada's alive. I know she is. Claire wouldn't lie to me and how many women run around a city filled with zombies in a red dress?

I don't like this feeling of being lost without her… So, what better way to stop feeling lost then finding the very thing I'm lost without?

I'll find Ada. Maybe not today. Maybe not tomorrow. Maybe not even in six years. But I'll talk to her again someday. I know it.


	4. Love?

Love?

Characters: Sherry Birkin, Ada Wong, Leon Kennedy, and mentions of Claire Redfield

Song: Love?

Genre: Comfort/Friendship/ Romance

Rating: K+ for Blood

At twelve years old, Sherry knew what she was doing was stupid but she couldn't really help herself. Machinery like the turn table in front of her didn't just work itself. Somebody had to be on it. And Sherry wanted to know who. Maybe that Leon guy Claire had spoken to earlier. Or maybe somebody else. Either way, curiosity was getting the better of Sherry.

The girl stepped onto the turn table just as a person stepped around the yellow train. Blood dripped from the person's side and onto the cold metal below. It was a woman, clad in a red dress with black pants on underneath the dress. Her hair was short and black and she wore a familiar gold necklace. Sherry recognized the woman from a while back, when she'd run from somebody in red clothing and had lost her necklace. She remembered wanting to go back and get her necklace but not doing so out of fear of the woman attempting to hurt her.

The girl prepared to run when the woman collapsed to her knees, her left hand pressed to her right side. A weak whimper, somewhat sounding like a name, escaped the woman's lips. Blood seeped out from in-between her fingers and she looked like she was about to collapse. Her skin was too pale and she shook slightly, perhaps from the cold. The familiar moans of zombies filled the air and Sherry knew she couldn't just leave the woman there. That just wasn't the type of person the blonde girl considered herself to be.

"Um… Miss?" Sherry asked, her voice weak. The raven haired woman looked up at her, emerald eyes widening with shock as she noticed the young girl. Sherry noticed that her right hand moved slightly. "There are zombies coming and I think you should…come with me to that room," Sherry continued, pointing back at the room Claire had dropped her off in.

"Go," the woman said, her voice weak. She stood on shaky legs, a gun suddenly noticeable in her right hand. "Hide." Sherry shook her head stubbornly. "Why?"

"Why won't you come with me? I don't think anybody deserves to be hurt or eaten by those zombies. Please come with me?" Sherry asked, hoping that the woman would come with her.

The woman frowned but after a few minutes of looking at Sherry, she finally nodded and Sherry started off for the room. She heard the woman following her as the zombies started to shuffle slowly into the hallway that led to the rest of the lab. She wondered if the woman had been attacked by the zombies or something else. Sherry opened the door and let the woman limp in before closing it. The zombies hadn't been anywhere close to them.

"Who are you?" the blonde girl asked the Eurasian woman in an attempt to make conversation. "I'm Sherry Birkin."

"Ada Wong," the woman replied. She placed the gun in her belt and lifted her right hand to the necklace. "I believe this is yours," Ada said, looking like she was about to take it off. Sherry frowned.

"It's okay," Sherry said. "You can keep it."  
"What? Why?" Ada asked, looking truly confused.

"It's supposed to be a good luck charm and you really look like you need it more than I do," Sherry explained calmly. Her parents had always told her to be polite and she, for some reason, wanted the woman to be okay. What better way to do both then to let her keep the good luck necklace. "And you can have the bed, if you want."

"I don't think I'm going to be staying here long, Sherry… My friend… He's in danger and I have to find him. He left me on the turn table because it froze up and he wanted to fix it to get me somewhere safe… It started again when he was off of it… It's my fault if he's hurt," Ada mumbled, shaking her head, worry clouding over her eyes.

"But you look like you could really use a rest," the twelve year old protested. "And I'm certain your friend would want you to be okay too. Maybe he's already on his way here."

A look of sadness flickered across Ada's face as she said, "He wouldn't want me to be okay if he knew the truth about me."

"How do you know?" Sherry asked. She would've asked for the woman's story but the child had a feeling that Ada didn't want to talk about it. She seemed like she regretted saying anything anyway.

"Because he's…he's not the type of person that should deal with people like me," the woman stated, a look of misery replacing her earlier emotions. "Nobody should but especially not him," she whispered.

"I don't think he cares. I think he'd be more concerned about whether or not you're safe," Sherry remarked. Ada gave her a puzzled look and she shook her head. "How do you know? I mean, during this incident, I doubt he would be thinking of hating you because of the type of person you are. People change Ada. And I'm pretty certain that he cares about you anyway. I mean, you said he left the turn table to find you somewhere safe than he must at least like you."

The Eurasian woman smiled and knelt down in front of her, her left hand still clamped over her side. She said, "You're smart for your age Sherry. But Leon's too good a person. He doesn't deserve what would happen to him if we stayed together…even with though I want to stay with him… To escape with him..."

Leon… The man Claire spoke to. Everybody knew him but Sherry, it seemed. The girl smiled at the woman's last statement and said, "If you want to escape with him…it sounds like you more than care about him." Ada's smile faltered and Sherry said, "And if you really do feel that way about him, than maybe you're right. Maybe you should leave. And find him. And tell him. Even if I don't think you should because you're hurt."

"I don't know if I can… What if he hates me?" she whispered. Sherry realized that Ada planned on leaving, no matter what the reason was.

"He won't. Do you think he cares for you like you do him?" Sherry asked. She had a feeling he did but that was her opinion. Now Ada needed to realize that he did.

"I don't know if he does…" the woman replied weakly.

"Has he done anything for you to show he cares for you?" the child tried.

"Yes…" Ada said, looking at the floor.

"Then he cares for you. You should tell him how you feel. And then we can all escape together. You, Leon, me, and Claire," Sherry said.

Ada didn't say anything for a few moments of silence. Then, she smiled and stood up. "I will," she said, sounding determined. Sherry smiled widely. "Thank you, Sherry. I owe you. But I must take my leave now. I have to find Leon. And I'll see you soon."

Sherry gave Ada a quick hug, not at all deterred by the blood on the woman. She was used to that stuff now. As soon as they broke apart, Ada quietly left the room and Sherry lay down on the bed., needing some sleep after that.

The child woke up about an hour or two later to a bloody Leon Kennedy trying to wake her up. When the child noticed he looked like he'd just watched something terrible happen, she felt tears well up in her eyes. It didn't take a genius to notice that Leon was here but Ada wasn't. Something had happened.

Sherry would later get Leon to tell her about Ada's last minute confession to him and he would even tell her about the kiss they shared. He would also tell her about the woman who threw him the rocket launcher too. And Sherry would smile because she had a feeling that Leon would be seeing his lady in red again someday.


	5. Wreckage of the Mad Experiment

Wreckage of the Mad Experiment

Characters: William Birkin, Leon Kennedy, Ada Wong, and mentions of Sherry and Annette Birkin,

Song: Wreckage of the Mad Experiment

Genre: Angst/Tragedy/Slight Romance

Rating: T for Violence

I want to die. I want this man in front of me to just end my suffering. But I know he can't. I know he can't stop me without completely annihilating me and he doesn't have the firepower. But I see the fury in his eyes and I know he wants to kill me. I know.

He wants to kill me because I attacked, possibly even killed, the woman he was with earlier. Her blood stained my claws and the man, a police officer, knew that the red liquid dripping off my claws was her blood. If I could, I would take my actions back. The virus was the one who lusted for blood not me! But the man couldn't know that. How would he? He didn't even know me.

He ducked another of my attacks, a simple swipe at his head with the very claws covered in his friend's blood. He was fast enough to escape my wrath. Unlike Sherry. My little Sherry.

Oh God, how could I do that to her?! I infected her with the G-Virus. My own daughter. She was the only one who could technically have the virus without rejecting it. Of course, that wasn't a good thing by any means. I didn't want my innocent little Sherry to have the virus. How could I? What kind of a father would I be?

Not a very good one… I should've given up my research. Studying it was dangerous. Umbrella would do whatever they could to get the research. Including using Sherry and Annette, my lovely wife, against me.

The officer used a large handgun to shoot me. The bullets struck me, each feeling more painful than the last. Then again, I didn't really feel pain. I just imagined it. No… The only pain I feel is mental pain. The knowledge that I'd infected my sweet daughter and that my perfect wife was slowly falling into the realm of insanity was more painful then any bullet.

I smashed the back of my clawed hand into the man's chest, sending him to the metal floor below. I saw a fresh wave of blood pour out of his shoulder while he tried to lift himself up. But I was there in an instant, diving my claws down on him. He didn't move in time and the longest of the claws on my hand drove through his shoulder. He cried out in pain and I did too. I couldn't do anything! It's like sitting back in a car driving itself. You can't control the car and it hits somebody just for the hell of it, like the monster I'd become was killing this man just for the hell of it.

Something struck my newest face, shattering the bones and cartilage that formed the malformed face. I turned to see that woman holding herself up against the side of the train. I felt horrible. I was hurting her friend and I was probably going to kill-

The man planted his huge handgun under my chin and pulled the trigger. My head exploded, technically taking my thoughts with it. However, the head that sat between my shoulders wasn't my real head. Thus, my brain and my guilt was still alive, just in my chest where my real head had molded into my ribcage. It didn't matter though. The damage was done.

I wanted to thank the man as my body stumbled away, growing a new head. The woman ran to the man and lifted him into her lap, her hand pressed to his shoulder. I feared that I'd kill them both when instead the body grabbed onto one of the many lights that lit the tunnel leading down to the labs. The creature I'd become seemed to think that it was necessary to regenerate. The cop and his friend were safe for now.

As I made my way back to the top of the tunnel, I imagined my daughter and my wife. I felt like crying but I no longer had tear ducks.

I want to die.


	6. One More Kiss

One More Kiss

Characters: Ada Wong and Leon Kennedy

Song: One More Kiss

Genre: Angst/Romance

Rating: T for Violence

I find myself staring at him, tracing every fold in his uniform with my eyes. His chest slowly rises and falls and I know he's not really asleep. I had, after all, told him to rest not to sleep.

I remember the way his skin was rather feverish as I gently wrapped the bandages around his chest. I remember how shy he looked as I pressed my hand to his bare chest to keep him from moving. He was what I deemed him to be. A gentleman. And even the slightest movement of my hand drew forth a jolt from him. Had I not touched him, he probably would've bolted away.

Why? Why would he do this for me? He's a good person, that much I can see. But the way he'd tackled me out of the way, shielding my body with his own was the most selfless act I've ever seen. I remember pulling myself away from him and staring at him in disbelief. I'd touched his face softly, drawing forth an unintelligible word from the man. Nobody had ever done anything like that for me. Is that why I felt so odd?

I grew up in a harsh and unforgiving world. I grew up thinking that love was fake and hatred was the only true emotion a human could have. Was I wrong? Looking at this man, Leon, I knew I felt something for him. When the crocodile had lunged at him my heart had leapt into my throat and I called his name like I'd just lost my true love. I couldn't love him. Could I?

I'm an assassin. I'm cold, heartless, empty. I'm not supposed to feel like Leon gave me a purpose. That was supposed to be the money's job. So then why is it that I can think about money and not care and then think about Leon and fear that I was going to lose him.

Movement grabbed me attention and I looked over to see the young officer lift himself up into a sitting position. His hair was messy and his pale eyes were alive and I wanted to smile at him. So, I did. And I stood.

As I extended my hand to him, he smiled too and took it. And that smile made me want to kiss him. Simple as that. First time in a lifetime that I've ever _wanted _to kiss somebody and it's a man I barely know. A man that I met in a police station overrun by the undead.

"What do you say we get out of here?" Leon asked, that smile still there.

And I feel my smile widen as I reply, "I'd like nothing more."


	7. Secure Place

Secure Place

Characters: Leon Kennedy and Ada Wong

Song: Secure Place

Genre: Romance/Friendship

Rating: K+ for slight language

The room was the first empty, clean room they'd been in since the garage in the police station. Even the dog kennels had been filled with gore, where the K-9s had found themselves some human meat to feast on.

Ada watched Leon scan the room, sweeping his Desert Eagle in a large arch. His pale eyes missed nothing and when he finished his scan, he lowered the huge pistol and looked at her. She offered him a tired smile and he returned it.

"First clean room," Ada said softly, stepping towards the table in the center of the room. A bag sat on one edge of the table. Ada walked past it and sat in one of the chairs, exhaustion gripping her tightly. She hadn't felt exhaustion like this in a long time.

"Guess we could afford to take a bit of a break," Leon mumbled. She looked up but realized he was more speaking to himself than anybody else.

After the young cop sat down on the other side of the table, his Desert Eagle still in his right hand while he leaned his head against his left hand, Ada let her eyes wander over her. His face was pale but she guessed that was from fear and lack of rest that was forcing his skin to be such a color. His pale eyes were such an oddly bright blue considering the rest of his looks. And his hair, what could be a blondish color in normal everyday life, was damp with sweat and God knew what else.

Ada liked him. She wasn't enamored with him but she did like him. Sure, he was a bit of a pest at times. But she'd never met anybody so…protective. He looked out for her even though she could handle herself. And it wasn't because she was a woman. He hadn't been surprised whenever she shot a zombie and took it down in one clean shot. No, she guessed his protectiveness came from the need to protect and serve. He was a true cop. A rare cop.

And for, possibly, the first time in her life, Ada felt guilty for not telling somebody the truth about herself. She'd never been the type of assassin to ever hurt an innocent but she'd never felt bad for using them. However, Leon was a different story. Something made her feel bad when she didn't tell him the truth.

"Think we should move on?" Leon suddenly asked, lifting his head to look her in the eyes. She blinked and looked away, unable to hold his eyes.

"A few more minutes… You look like you need the rest," she replied. She lowered her hands to her lap, when she heard him stand. She looked up at him and noticed that he was looking at something in the far corner.

"There's a lift over there," he said, pointing. Ada stood and smiled. Hallelujah, they were one step closer to escaping.

She suddenly realized that she wanted to escape the city with the cop at her side. Sure, they couldn't live happily ever after. Her line of work didn't permit that. But that didn't mean she couldn't help him survive. So she'd have two missions instead of one. Oh well.

Together, she and Leon walked to the lift and stepped onto it. Ada noticed how careful Leon was as he stepped onto the lift, being careful not to bump into her. The lift was small, however, and they were forced to stand close to one another. She looked at him as he flipped the switch and the lift started downwards with a groan. They were close enough that Ada could lean against Leon's chest. She forced herself to keep a blank face, though she did want to smile for some unknown reason.

Two missions. She could handle the two missions. She knew she could.


	8. Assignment Ada Tarde

Assignment Ada~Tarde

Characters: Ada Wong and Leon Kennedy

Song: Assignment Ada End Roll~Tarde

Genre: Horror/Action/Adventure

Rating: T for Violence and Language

The HP Browning bucked slightly in her hands and the round imbedded itself into the zombie's skull. A fountain of blood gushed out the other side and the undead man collapsed, landing in a puddle of its own vile blood. Ada felt a cold sense of satisfaction at her kill, though it didn't give her the sense of pride that she might've felt after a clean kill on a mission that didn't include the undead.

The assassin stepped through the massive doors that led into the Raccoon Police Department. She unconsciously turned and closed them, hopefully preventing more zombies from entering. She only had three clips left, other than the one in her gun. Ada hadn't been warned that she'd be fighting the whole city. In fact, she felt like she was the U.B.C.S. They'd both been sent in blind. Although her bosses had told her she'd be going after the G-Virus, they hadn't told her that she'd be fighting zombies. She felt like she was in some kind of B horror movie.

She heard footsteps followed by the thick Russian accented voice of Nicholai Ginovaef.

"Look at what Umbrella sent in," he chuckled as he walked down the ramp next to the statue. Ada rolled her eyes and walked down the stairs, holding her HP Browning tightly in her hand. She didn't trust, or like, the Watchdog agent. Nicholai was known for his, sometimes, dirty tactics.

"I see you've managed to drag yourself away from your boyfriend Sergei long enough to complete a mission, Nicholai," Ada purred coldly. The Russian's face contorted with fury instantly but Ada rolled her eyes. He wasn't scary, no matter what he thought. "Sorry, Nick. I've got a mission to complete. Later."

Ada walked back up the stairs, making sure to keep her gun ready to shoot the asshole if he tried anything. But Nicholai was apparently too upset by her statement to try anything. She walked through the door and walked into the hallway. As she walked into the room to her immediate right, Ada found herself thinking of the horrors she'd seen since arriving in the city.

Zombies had been the most common thing for her to come across. She'd used around six of her clips taking down zombies. They were slow, stupid, and easy to kill. But she'd seen what happened to people they cornered. She'd watched them tear a man to pieces. By the time Ada had been close enough to fire, the man was dead. She felt slight guilt. She wasn't heartless. Even she didn't believe it was necessary for innocents to die.

Then again, she'd come across several other creatures, such as what one could call a really fucked up bug. It had lunged at her, mandibles open and ready to kill when she'd emptied half a clip into its thorax. It had fallen to the ground, dead, but still twitching. Ada disliked bugs before but now she hated them.

As she'd gotten closer to the RPD, she'd come across several other animals that had become zombies, including what had seemed to be a lioness. She knew that the zoo was somewhat close to the RPD but not that close. The lion had ignored her however, instead going for a woman that had been walking down the street. Ada had felt some comfort knowing the lion's attack had quickly killed the woman, having snapped her neck in one fluid motion. Ada wasn't certain whether or not she wanted to be compared to a lioness anymore.

---

"Just my luck," Ada hissed bitterly as she walked around to the huge truck. The vehicle was blocking the only way to get down into the jail cells where Ben Bertolucci was.

She was supposed to kill Ben. He knew too much about the situation and if anything got out that it was Umbrella causing the dead to rise, all hell would break loose. So, they ordered Ada to kill him. Simple enough.

Ada turned and walked back down the row of cars, trying to think of a way to get down there. She'd been somebody to help her move the damned car. But who? It would have to be a man, or at least somebody who was capable of moving something the size of the truck. But-

The door leading to the basement of the RPD opened and Ada felt herself nearly fall to her left. She caught herself before she hit the ground and pulled herself into a quick crouch. A young police officer walked past her hiding spot, a huge handgun in his right hand. He looked like he knew what to do with it.

The Eurasian assassin stood up and stepped out of her hiding place. She aimed her nine millimeter at the ground to the young cops left. She pulled the trigger and watched as the young man swiftly spun around and looked at her. The assassin thought he looked kinda cute, if not a little startled at seeing her.

Looked like she found the man that would be helping her out.


	9. Assignment Ada Noche

Assignment Ada~Noche

Characters: Ada Wong, Leon Kennedy, and Mr. X

Song: Assignment Ada End Roll~Noche

Genre: Romance/Angst/Action

Rating: T for Violence

Her entire body was aching. No. It was more than an ache. It was the worst pain she'd ever felt. She opened her eyes, a weak whimper escaping her lips. Her fingers clenched involuntarily as a violent pain tore through her. She closed her eyes and clenched her jaw, trying to ignore the horrible pain.

She was supposed to be dead. She remembered being thrown into the computer, remembered falling to the ground and landing on her knees, and falling into Leon's arms. Leon. The cop who didn't deserve what he got. Why did he have to meet her? Why didn't he meet somebody kinder than her?

A sudden ka-boom startled her. The hurt assassin, rolled onto her side, nearly crying out. But she clenched her jaw, grinding her teeth together, as she forced herself to rest on her knees. Her palms pressed to the cold steel, crimson spilling from her side and from her mouth. Blood. Too much blood. Another ka-boom tore attention away. That sound was all too familiar.

"Le..Leon," she stammered quietly. She stood, her legs wobbling as a splitting pain ran through her side and her back. She turned and limped to the rail next to her.

Sure enough, down below her where that tyrant had fallen was the young cop, his shoulder covered in his blood and the rest of his uniform covered in her blood. He was barely avoiding what appeared to be a horribly mutated tyrant.

"Oh God…" she whimpered. She lifted herself away from the rail and looked around. How could she help him? Something caught her eye. A glint of silver metal off the flickering lights above. A rocket launcher.

She forced herself to move and limped her way over to the launcher. She heard Leon fighting the creature, doing everything he could to survive. She grabbed the launcher and pulled it from where it rested. She turned, limping onto the platform that overlooked where Leon and the tyrant dueled, and called out, "Here, use this!"

Using all of her strength, she tossed the rocket launcher down to Leon. The cop looked at her and she saw the confusion as he stammered out, "Ada?" But she backed off and stayed out of his sight. She couldn't see him anymore either but she heard him bid goodbye to the monster that had 'killed' her followed by the sh-boom of the rocket launcher. A weak smile flickered across her lips.

She would survive. If not for herself, then for Leon. Whether or not he hated her, she couldn't say. She could still somewhat taste his lips and she wanted to survive for him. She turned and limped away from Leon and the monster. She had about five minutes. She could make it to the turn table and get to the sewers in time. It wasn't that hard.

"Survive Leon," Ada breathed. "Please. Survive for me."

---

Ada was limping away from the turn table, her wounds covered in bandages including a large one around her stomach, when the world shook violently from the explosion below. She looked back, her eyes wide. She had to pray that the young cop had escaped.

She turned back and continued through the marshaling yard, heading for the room with the computer that controlled the turn table. She was hoping to avoid confrontation with anything and everything.

Ada would survive. She would survive for Leon. She had the G-Virus sample that would buy her more time to live from her employers. So, all she had to do was escape. And with a mental image of a handsome young cop, Ada started for the sewers, her limp not as bad as it was earlier.


End file.
